The Near Future
by feltbomb
Summary: Sequel to "From The Future, to the Past," Hermione wakes up to realise she's gone from one war to another one. With her memories back, what's she going to do? Be with Tom? Or with Fred? M for coarse language!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **My gosh it's certainly has been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry about that! It's just been school, and this is my holidays now so I was able to upload and write. Now though, I'm Year 12, so I'm in my final year of schooling, so updating will be minimal and will come with long gaps in between. I'm sorry in advance for that… but it's just how it is.

And to those who are looking forward to Young Cub, please wait a little bit longer. I had a plan document but it got corrupted so I have to start it from scratch, and my holidays are almost up. I'm sorry!

_**Chapter 1**_

Hermione woke to silence. Opening her eyes, she quickly closed them again after being exposed to the bright sunlight that glared through the windows. _Where am I? I thought I saw Remus, Sirius and Harry? No... That would have to be James... They looked so young but it's not possible, they're dead... They're all dead..._ Then suddenly memories crashed down on her.

"_This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates," Ron quietly complained to Harry. "Well, us and Neville!"_

"_But then again he can take himself," Harry replied, smirking to himself as if he was proud of his comment. Hermione found this absolutely stupid and sighed._

"_It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone."_ _smiling deeply to herself on the inside as she saw the expressions on Ron and Harry's faces._

"_Now I'm really depressed," Ron said, slumping deeper into his chair. He sat up again as he saw a note fly towards him from Fred._

_**Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone!**_

_Ron was shocked at this and it caused Hermione to laugh, if only he knew who Fred was going with... She looked at Fred and he winked at her, causing her to blush._

XxX

_It was the summer before Hermione's sixth year and her and Fred were together kissing in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place while everyone else was either upstairs or in the Order meeting. _

"_I'm going to miss you Fred once I have to go back to Hogwarts..." Hermione said once they broke the kiss._

"_I know love, I'm going to miss you too," Fred replied and moved a stray lock of Hermione's hair behind her ear. "Things are getting dangerous; I want you to have this." Fred reached inside his front pocket and pulled out a small silver cuff. "Wear this at all times. I have its partner," Fred held up his left arm and pulled down the sleeve to show that he was wearing an exact replica of the one he was currently giving her. "With these we can know how the other is. It'll vibrate a bit when there is a change of my status, whether I'm in danger, or dying or as such and the words will be engraved into it. Here." Fred held onto Hermione's left arm and slipped the silver cuff onto her wrist. As soon as Hermione had the bracelet on she examined it and saw the words 'Safe' engraved into it. "Mine will do the same but will show you your status."_

"_I love you Fred..."_

"_I love you too Hermione..." _

XxX

_There was an explosion on Hermione's left and before she could react and defend herself from the wall that came colliding onto them, Fred suddenly hugged her and took the brunt of the wall as gravity did its job. Then there were shouting and cursing and Hermione stayed still, hoping to stay hidden, and once the voices were gone she started moving as best as she could under Fred's weight, along with the wall. "Fred?" she coughed as she sat up, moving rumble out of the way and then she stopped midway when she saw Fred's body. He was lying face down with cuts, bruises and as such all over his back as he had defended her from the explosion. She started to shake Fred, trying to wake him up but there was no response. "Baby?" she started shaking him harder and tears streamed down her eyes as she thought for the worst. Fred was dead, and it had been her fault._

XxX

_Hermione saw herself in the mirror wearing a white wedding dress and next to her stood Fred Weasley in a black suit. In her arms she was carrying a baby... Their baby... and in the background she saw all those people whom she knew were dead. Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Harry and Ron... _

"_Fred..." She cried and she fell to the floor and leaned on the mirror. "I love you..."_

XxX

_Hermione sighed as closed her charms book and smiled to herself. She had finished all her homework for the day and was ready to go to sleep, when she heard the entrance to the Common Room open and Fred and George appeared. Both seemed to be worn out and were leaning against the back of the portrait, taking deep breathes._

"_That was close mate," Fred said, between deep breathes. Hermione could always tell who was who, it was so strange, no one else seemed to be able to tell them apart, and when she was asked how she could tell them apart, she could never really explain._

"_Filch almost got us," George said._

"_Key word there younger brother, ALMOST." Fred laughed and gave George a pat on the back. George just shook his head disbelievingly and grabbed a fistful of hair. He looked at Hermione quickly and then back to his older brother. They smiled and nodded at each other before they stood upright. "I'm gonna go hit the deck now."_

"_Alright." Fred nodded at George as he went up the boys dormitory. "Granger, what are you doing still up?" he raised an eyebrow at her and sat next to her on the couch._

"_Finishing up homework," Hermione replied, putting the charms book she had closed on the small table in front of the couch. _

"_Well there's no surprise," Fred rolled his eyes and smirked. "You really need to lighten up."_

"_And you," she poked his chest with her finger softly. "Need to study, you have NEWTS next year!"_

"_Well I don't think George and I will need that if we are going to run a shop now do you?"_

"_Your mum will kill you..."_

"_No she won't, anyways Granger, got anyone for the Yule Ball yet?"_

"_Nope." Hermione shook her head and laughed when Fred gave her a shocked look. "Krum did ask me though. I said no however."_

"_No, to Viktor Krum? Well whoever you are waiting for sure must be special if you say no to one of the youngest seekers..."_

"_Oh he is..." Hermione looked down to her lap to stop Fred from seeing her blush and she started fidgeting. "If only he knew..." she muttered to herself, not realising that Fred heard._

"_Well then, I guess I can't ask you can I?" Hermione looked at him and he smirked. _

"_You..."_

"_Who is the special guy?" Fred waggled his eyebrows at her and Hermione stifled a laugh. "Is he..." he moved closer to Hermione until he could whisper into her ear. "Here right now?"_

"_Very much so I believe," Hermione couldn't breathe, Fred was so close and it took everything in her to not grab his face and just kiss him. _

"_Well then... Can I take you to the Yule Ball?"_

"_Of course, I've been waiting for that." Fred moved back and they looked at each other, smiling. It was a full minute at least before either one of them moved. Fred moved closer again and brushed his lips across hers, seeing if it was alright. When Hermione didn't do anything, Fred moved and claimed her lips with his..._

XxX

_Hermione walked down the stairs to the Great Hall with a smile on her face. She was so nervous but she didn't want to show it. Her purple dress fell behind her and she knew that she looked beautiful, Ginny had told her herself, and Ginny definitely had more of an eye for fashion that she never really had. As she walked down the stairs she saw people below looking at her in awe, this made her feel even more nervous about herself. __**There's so many people looking... They're all judging me; oh gosh I'm glad that Ginny helped me get ready. Now where is Fred? **__She looked around as she reached the front of the stairs and saw the two red-headed twins talking to each other. George had an arm around Angelina's waist and they were both laughing at something that Fred had said. George caught a glimpse of Hermione and stood there with an 'o' forming on his mouth. Angelina saw it and looked at where George was looking, her eyes falling upon Hermione and she too had the same reaction as George. It seemed that Fred was the last to catch on and when he turned around and saw Hermione, she saw him breathe in deeply and a huge smile formed on his face._

"_Hermione..." he said as he walked up to her, taking her hand and kissing it lightly before pulling her closer to him and giving her a long, passionate kiss on the lips. "You... You're beautiful," _

"_Thank you, Fred" Hermione replied and smiled, looking at the red-head in front of her. "You look dashing yourself." She wasn't lying when she said that. His red hair was down and reaching down to his shoulders and he was wearing a black suit, much better than the suit that Ron was stuck with having to wear for the Ball!_

"_Shall we go inside?" he bowed and led Hermione walked ahead a bit just so he could look at George and give him a wink._

XxX

_There was an explosion on Hermione's left and before she could react and defend herself from the wall that came colliding onto them, a red-head suddenly hugged her and took the brunt of the wall as gravity did its job. Then there were shouting and cursing and Hermione stayed still, hoping to stay hidden, and once the voices were gone she started moving as best as she could under the boy's weight, along with the wall. "Fred?" she coughed as she sat up, moving rumble out of the way and then she stopped midway when she saw the boy's body. He was lying face down with cuts, bruises and as such all over his back as he had defended her from the explosion. She started to shake him, trying to wake him up but there was no response. "Baby?" she started shaking him harder and tears streamed down her eyes as she thought for the worst. _

_XxX_

_Fred and Hermione were holding hand while walking through Hogsmeade. It had been a few weeks since the Yule Ball and there was barely anyone left at school. Ron was at first against the relationship when he found out about his older brother and best friend were going out, but soon he finally understood._

"Come, I need to show you something," Fred said, with a smile on his face and pulled Hermione deeper into Hogsmeade.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, laughing while she followed Fred.

"Just a little surprise,"__

They then arrived at the open field in Hogsmeade, close to the Shrieking Shack. Fred flicked his wand at the open space and a picnic blanket appeared, with a different variety of foods. Hermione gasped at the sight and looked back at Fred, who was smiling sheepishly and running a hand through his hair.

"I... I Uh... I had mum cook some of your favourite food since... Well I can't cook," Fred said, grinning nervously.

"Oh come here..." Hermione said, pulling Fred to her and giving him a kiss on the lips. "You are the best boyfriend one can ask for."__

"Thanks Hermione, now come on, let's eat before the food gets cold,"

XxX

_P.S. Sadly, my mischief has been managed. Please stay safe Hermione, I love you always._

Hermione screamed and wailed and shook, before her body came into contact with the ground, where she stayed and continued to cry. A door nearby opened and she lifted her head up off the ground to see Madam Promfrey running up to her before she fainted again.

XxX

He sat in his throne as he flicked his wand at the lowly muggle beneath him, cowering and falling to his knees. He just smirked before hitting him with one last Crucio before finishing him off with the killing curse, when he suddenly felt a spark within his body and a whole load of weight on his shoulders disappear. _She was finally here..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Here's another chapter because the other one didn't really have any new material. It was just emphasis on Hermione's memories returning back to her!

Please review guys!

**Disclaimer**- Not mine

_**Chapter 2**_

Hermione woke up yet again, this time she quickly sat up before a hand held her shoulder and pushed her back onto the bed. She looked at the person holding her back and she did her best to chock back a sob. Remus Lupin was there, standing in flesh and bone, alive and well (as well as one could be in his position). _This has to be a dream... This cannot be happening. They CANNOT be alive, as much as I want them to be, they just can't be!_

"Madam Promfrey!" Remus shouted, turning his head back from Hermione. "She's awake!" He then quickly turned and looked back at Hermione with a small sad smile on his face. "Are you alright?"

"No... So much pain," Hermione cried out and closed her eyes. _I'm talking to a dead man. Oh this is hilarious!_

"Madam Promfrey!" she heard Remus scream again and then a few seconds later she heard the "click clack," of heels tapping on the tile floor. She opened her eyes and saw Madam Promfrey- slightly younger of course- looking at her bandage covered injuries and sighing to herself.

"They aren't healing; whatever she was hit with was some dark magic... Mr Lupin, hold her down please. There's only one thing I can think of that can get her injuries to heal." Madam Promfrey said and suddenly Hermione felt more pressure being applied to her shoulders and she watched the young nurse open up the bandages and hold a vial of potion on her hand. "I'm so sorry, but this is going to hurt."

Before Hermione could question what she meant, pain coursed through her body and she screamed, fighting Remus to get up and stop what Promfrey was doing to her. There was a loud bang somewhere that was barely audible due to her screams and she caught sight of James and Sirius.

"Boys! Hold her legs down!"

Hermione watched as Sirius and James took hold of a foot each and held her down as she continued to scream and thrash around as much as possible while Promfrey administered whatever potion it was.

This went on for at least a couple of more minutes and by the end of it, Hermione's voice was hoarse from screaming so much. Apparently, Promfrey has applied a potion that Slughorn had brewed to be able to cleanse the wounds of darkness as much as possible, the only problem was however, the wounds had to heal the muggle way and that meant she would have scars. Hermione looked at James, Sirius and Remus who were all looking down at her with worried faces.

"What happened to you?" James asked.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked.

And that was the way things went for another few minutes, James and Sirius bombarding her with question, not giving her enough time to answer and yet they still expected her to answer.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Perhaps you guys aren't giving her enough time to answer!" Remus scowled at the two before turning back to Hermione. "Sorry about holding you down like that, but it was necessary."

"It's alright," Hermione was able to reply before sleep consumed her.

XxX

The next time that Hermione woke up, it was dark, and the room was silent. She checked her limbs by moving them around and when she found that there was limited amount of pain, she got off the bed and leaned on the small table beside her bed to balance herself. Once she got her balance, she found her wand on the bedside table and left the Hospital Wing to explore the castle.

Hermione walked around the castle which never ceased to amaze her every time she explored it. Her legs took her places, and the next thing she knew, she was on the boundaries of the forbidden forest, letting the soft wind flow through her hair as she stood there and admired the view of what had become her home. She held up her left forearm and examined the two snakes that wrapped themselves around her wrist. It seemed that Madam Promfrey had taken the bandage that usually covered it and just left it, not really knowing what purpose the tattoo served. She flinched inward as she remembered that fateful day...

XxX

_She walked back up to Riddle and he quickly grabbed her left forearm, moving her sliver cuff out of the way with his wand._

"_This will hurt a bit dear, but don't worry." he whispered into her ear, before she felt his wand press on her forearm. "Mark Eam Mihi," _

_Hermione let out a loud scream as she felt her forearm start to burn and tears threatened to escape._

"_Animae Et Cordis, In vel quae Dominus Voldemort et Tom Marvolo Riddle!"_

_The burning sensation worsened and Hermione screamed even louder and fell to her knees, gripping her left forearm, trying to pull it from Tom's iron grip, but it didn't work. She looked at her forearm and saw a snake erupt from Tom's wand, and slithered its way up her forearm and disappearing into her robe. She felt it move until it stopped on her left collarbone and she felt a quick burn, which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. It wasn't over however, because another snake erupted from Tom's wand, and wrapped itself around her wrist, leaving again the burning sensation and quickly disappearing again. When the second snake was imprinted onto her wrist, Tom pulled his wand away and slipped it into his robe pocket before helping Hermione up._

"_Everyone, Hermione DeAngelo is now one of us, I expect you all to treat her like one of us, if not more because she is my property. She is now Dark Lady! Now be gone!" Tom shouted and watched as all his followers bowed before him before walking back to the castle in utter silence. He didn't speak to Hermione until ever last one of them had disappeared. "You are now officially mine. But for this ritual to be complete, I will need to take your innocence,"_

XxX

That day, not only had Tom taken her life away, but he had taken her innocence, he had stolen it from her before she was given the chance to give it to Fred.

There was a shout behind her, and when she turned around, she saw Remus walking up to her. He was in his school robes but he looked as worn out as he did in the future, perhaps not as bad now as he was in the future, but he still looked bad.

"You're the girl from the Hospital Wing..." he huffed out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Uhhh yes... I never caught your name?" she said shyly, talking to her dead professor was weird for her and reminded her just how much she didn't belong here.

"Remus, Remus Lupin at your service," he said, smiling and they shook hands. "What's your name?"

"Uhh..." Hermione froze for a second. What could she say? Hermione DeAngelo? But then if Tom was looking for her, she'd be caught straight away if she used that name. No, she was going to have to change her whole name... _I won't be staying here anyway... No, I have to leave..._ "Emma Phelps," [Yes I know it's the Phelps Twins surname but I LOVE THEM!].

"Emma Phelps? That doesn't sound pureblood... are you a half-blood?"

Hermione shook her head. "Muggle-born," She looked away and made her way back to the castle when Remus grabbed her hand, which caused her to flinch and he released his grip quickly.

"Emma, listen, I don't care about blood purity."

"I know you don't," she muttered quietly to herself so Remus couldn't hear. "I should go, I _can't_ stay here, and it's dangerous."

"Dangerous? Is this because of You-Know-Who?"

Hermione flinched at the mention of Tom and tried to blink the tears away as memories of the time she spent with Tom came back. "Yes! It's because of that, and I shouldn't be here! I'm sorry," Before Remus could say anything, Hermione ran back to the castle, ignoring the flames that shot through her legs as she tried to lose Remus. Once she reached the fifth floor, she remembered a hiding place that her and Fred would go to make out and so she made her way there, hoping that Remus didn't know of its existence yet.

Luckily enough for her, she heard the footsteps run past her as she hid behind the secret room of the suit of armour and she release breath that she didn't realise she had been holding in. Sneaking out of the room once she knew the coast was clear, she slowly made her way to the Entrance of the castle, careful to avoid Remus and any other students and teachers. This sadly, didn't last for the whole of her trip, just as she was about to leave the castle, she heard a loud, intentional cough behind her, and when she turned around, she caught sight of the man she knew as Dumbledore. He hadn't aged much from 1945, except his beard was longer and he had a couple of more wrinkles, he most likely got wiser, but other than that, there were no major changes.

"May I ask where you are off to, Miss DeAngelo?" he said, in his usual dreamy tone. He then smiled at her. "But that's not what you go by now is it? Miss..."

"Emma Phelps," Hermione replied softly. She shouldn't have forgotten Dumbledore, he must've known it was her, Miss "DeAngelo" from 1944, and he knew that she was from a different time period but he of course didn't know the exact details, she feared though, that it might change soon.

"Oh Miss Phelps now is it? Well may I ask," he lowered his spectacles slightly and looked at her. "Why you are out of the Hospital Wing? You aren't fully healed yet, and I was hoping to be able to have a thorough conversation with you tomorrow,"

Hermione knew that this meant she would be interrogated and there was definitely no way for her to escape this one. She knew Tom was causing havoc now and he knew she was on his side. They both wanted to war to be over, perhaps for some different reasons. Dumbledore wanted peace, and Hermione also wanted that, but she wanted to give Harry a chance to grow up with his family.

"Come now," he held his hand out, and Hermione took it reluctantly and allowed him to walk her to the hospital wing.

XxX

Hermione woke up the next day to find Dumbledore sitting beside her, looking through a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavoured Beans. She smiled weakly and sat up, quickly catching Dumbledore's attention.

"Ahh Miss Phelps, I was wondering when you would wake up..." Dumbledore said, before looking around the hospital wing and closing the curtains around them and casting a quick silencing charm. "I told Poppy to leave us alone. Now please, you have some explaining to do. I allowed you to stay quiet, but now I cannot."

That was how Hermione spent the next hour and a half, sitting up on the hospital bed explaining the situation, how she had come from 1998, from the battle at Hogwarts, to 1944 to try and stop Tom, but instead was marked by him, and then transferred here [she explained this in much greater detail of course]. She in turn, learnt some things that had happened after her disappearance, Lucy Lupin had apparently been _Imperiod _when she kidnapped Hermione, and Tom had been absolutely furious when she disappeared, killing Grindelwald without mercy and left Hogwarts early, taking his NEWTs early and passing with flying colours. Hermione had just gone from one war with Grindelwald, to enter yet another one, with Tom this time.

After telling her story, Dumbledore stood up from his spot beside Hermione's bed.

"Well Miss Phelps, I assume you shall be staying here now that Tom will be looking for you?" Dumbledore asked, but with the tone within the voice, Hermione had a feeling that it wasn't really a question.

"Yes sir, I guess," Hermione replied dully.

"Good, I think it best if you were to stay in Gryffindor, as any other house could be dangerous for you. We don't know if Tom knows about your presence, and if he does, he'll surely want you back. We shall use the same cover story we used for you in 1944, but of course you shall have to change a few parts within it."

"Of course sir,"

"Once Poppy deems you fit, you'll move to the Gryffindor common room. I'll have your things sent there." Before Hermione could question what "things" she had, Dumbledore interrupted her. "I shall worry about that, you have much more important things to do. Just be careful and do not forget. You're not alone."

"I won't, sir. You have my word."

**A/N-** Okay most likely there are mistakes and I'm apologizing in advance for that, it's because I just uploaded this while I remembered about it and didn't have much time to read over it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **Sorry about this VERY DELAYED update! I've finally started Year 12, that means these updates will be even less frequent most likely, but while I'm on holidays I'll try to get some done in between all of my studying and what not.

Thanks again for being patient!

**Disclaimer-** Just ditto…

_**Chapter 3 **_

Once Dumbledore left, it didn't take long before Remus came to visit her again, he shuffled around her; carrying a couple of snacks with him.

"I... I got this from the Great Hall at Lunch today, I thought you might like it," Remus explained shyly, and placed the food on the table beside Hermione's chair.

"Thank you," Hermione replied softly, trying not to cry as she realised that she was talking to someone that wouldn't be alive in her future. _Unless I change it that is..._

"How are you feeling now?"

"Alright I guess... I think I'll be able to leave soon," Hermione tried to smile, so as to back up her words but she wasn't sure if it was believable.

"That's great!" Remus replied, smiling as he sat down on the seat beside Hermione's bed. "So, Emma- can I call you that? What are you going to do? You aren't going to... You know.."

"Yes you can call me Emma, and I'm not too sure what's going to happen when I get better... I want to leave but... I can't, it's not safe."

"It definitely isn't! Especially with You-Know-Who out there. Hogwarts is the safest place there is," Remus beamed as he said this, not realising that in the year 1998, Hogwarts would become a war-zone, in where Voldemort would win the war once and for all. _Again, that's if I don't change the past while I still can._ Hermione tried not to cry as memories of the battle came rushing back at Remus' comment.

_Students and Professors alike fought to the death, throwing spells and curses at each other. Hermione ran through the crowds, avoiding curses that flew by her, trying to intentionally hit her, or aiming for a different target. She saw the Professors fight against students that they had taught and watch them throw killing curses at them, with the intent of ending their lives. This was a nightmare._

"Emma... Emma? Are you alright?" Remus' voice brought her out of her thoughts and she quickly stopped him from calling Madam Promfrey.

"Don't worry Remus, I'm alright, I just... remembered some things,"

"Oh, do you have like amnesia or something?"

"No, it's not that, it's just... They were pretty painful memories,"

"Oh okay..." Remus tried to smile and the look on his face just caused Hermione to smile.

Remus ended up staying at the hospital wing, talking to Hermione for most of the night. They would've most likely talked all through the night if Remus didn't have lessons the next day and if Madam Promfrey didn't kick him out because Hermione needed to rest.

XxX

It was Friday before Hermione was finally allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. Madam Promfrey was insistent on keeping her for longer, but since she'd been caught sneaking around twice already at night due to boredom, Madam Promfrey finally let her go.

Hermione walked into Dumbledore's office and found it set out the same, as it would be in the future. Dumbledore was sitting on his chair, examining a stack of papers, which he quickly shuffled away when she arrived.

"Miss Phelps, how are you?" Dumbledore asked, and indicated for Hermione to take a seat in the chair in front of the table.

"Alright I guess sir, I've felt better..." Hermione replied.

"Well I guess that's alright, now Miss Phelps, the main reason I asked you to come was so that we could go over your cover story one more time, and because it will seem suspicious if you just suddenly went to Gryffindor common room without seeing me to get sorted. So, Miss Emma Phelps, how are you feeling at the moment?"

"I'm..." Hermione started. "I'm alright I guess sir, it's just, seeing them pains me because-"she was about to say more but Dumbledore held his hand up to interrupt her.

"As tempting as it is, do not tell me anything about the future as I may unintentionally change it. You are in charge with changing the future."

"Yes... sir..."

Hermione stayed in Dumbledore's office for another fifteen minutes before finally leaving, wearing the Gryffindor robes to find Lily waiting outside of the gargoyle statue.

"Hi, my name's Lily, I'm Head Girl and I'm meant to show you to your common room." Lily replied and they shook hands/ She took a look at Hermione's robes and beamed. "Excellent! You're in Gryffindor! What was your name again?"

"Emma Phelps," Hermione replied, trying to smile as much as possible. _Here I am, talking to Harry's mum... I will definitely kill Tom before he kills them, just so Harry has a chance to grow up with his parents..._

"Oh okay, well Emma come on, I'll take you to the common room, It's not too far from here, but it's really high up the castle, seventh floor."

Lily led Hermione through the castle, explaining some of the significant statues and paintings that they passed by on the way to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione felt relieved to be back within the safety of the walls and not have to worry about Tom since he wasn't at Hogwarts anymore, though he was still at large of course, but she could worry about that later and relax now.

Once they reached the Gryffindor Entrance, the Fat Lady stood there.

"Password?" she said. She looked like she was about to say more, but once she caught sight of Hermione; the voice left the old painting speechless.

"Fairy Wings," Lily replied and the Fat Lady slowly opened to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor Common room, still staring at Hermione in bewilderment. Lily motioned for Hermione to go in first.

The Common Room wasn't any different from 1944, the walls were as vibrant as ever with the Gryffindor colours, even the homely smell didn't change, this brought both happiness and sadness to Hermione, memories of the time she spent with her fellow Gryffindors during 1944 and her time with Harry and Ron came back, but as well as that, the memories of her time with Fred were brought back, and she had to concentrate had to not cry and arouse suspicion.

Hermione followed Lily around the common room, trying to act interested and like she was taking in everything that Lily said, when four boys suddenly interrupted them. Hermione suddenly assumed to be Remus, Sirius, James and Peter. She stopped herself from lunging at Peter and strangling him then and there for the betrayal that he would soon commit again his three best friends._ He sadly is the perfect example of a Gryffindor not being loyal or brave... He should've been in Slytherin!_

"Oh Emma hi," Remus shouted out and then quickly blushed and looked away when James and Sirius smirked at him knowingly.

"Hi," Hermione replied sheepishly.

"Emma, this is Sirius, James, Peter and well you know Remus already," Lily said, introducing her to the Marauders individually. She shook each other their hands, except for Remus', whereas they hugged instead, for longer than a normal hug should be. At this, Sirius and James smirked and winked at each other, a gesture that went unseen for Remus and Hermione, but not for Lily, who just lightly smacked James on the shoulder, before smiling along with them.

Once Hermione and Remus let go of each other, James quickly spoke.

"Alright then, listen, it's the start of the weekend tomorrow, and us seventh years get an extra Hogsmead weekend, so do you want to come with us Emma? It'll be a great way to learn more about you!" James commented and slung his arm around Lily's shoulder and smiled at her before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

At the sight of that, Hermione smiled and nodded, keeping her tears at bay as she say Harry's parents clearly in love. _Change the future Hermione, you can and you WILL._ She made up her mind, not matter what the cost, Tom/Voldemort was going to die.

That night, Hermione met her fellow seventh year Gryffindor girls, all of whom were eager to meet her, luckily, none of them were related to people that she knew in either 1944 or 1998, save of course for Lily- though she didn't personally know her, she still knew her.

Hermione was surrounded in darkness, there was no noise save for the occasional shuffle of her fellow roommates or the birds outside. She didn't mind this at all however, she loved the silence, it gave her time to think, to think about why Fred, her only real love, would make her forget about their relationship. She was in the middle of pondering when she suddenly fell asleep and began to dream.

XxX

Hermione opened her eyes and looked in the eyes of her dead boyfriend. Screaming, she jumped back and pulled out her wand- that wasn't there. She paused for a second, took in her surroundings, a grassy field with the grass swaying to the rhythm of the wind, and right in front of her, was Fred. Finally being able to take in everything, she screamed and ran back towards Fred as she started to cry. Crashing into his open arms she started swearing and cursing at him for causing her to forget him, thinking that it would solve everything.

"I thought it would, it still can love," Fred replied, once they let go of each other. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her face. "I won't do it though unless you want me to now."

"Why? Why did you do it in the first place? And how?" Hermione asked in-between sniffles.

"I knew you would fight if I told you, and I just needed to see if it would work. Even if you forgot about me and fell in love with Tom, I wouldn't have minded, because you would've saved the whole of the Wizarding World from his rule. As for the how... According to Dumbledore- yes he is here, the dead can do anything they want except physically interfere with the real world. That means I can't help you out in anyway while you are awake. But if you are asleep, I can sometimes contact you and help you this way. Though I believe that now, you won't need my help. Things are going to change love, and it'll all depend on your opinion. This may or may not be the last time I see you, just remember though. I love you," With that, Fred kissed her hard on the lips before Hermione woke up.


	4. NOTE :3

Okay... It's been a while and I'm sorry. But I just can't upload anything this month, and maybe next. HSC year now And I know I said this already in the A/N, but just in case. And Im sorry if you guys thought this was another update. It'll be a while.

If you guys want more frequent updates, then will someone want to share this story with me? It'll be under this name still, but it'll be a collaboration work, and you'll obviously get credit that you deserve. If there is anyone here that's willing to help me, I would love it! :D Just PM if you're interested and give a sample of how you write and then I'll see. Then yeah I can send whoever the plan I have, and they can input their own ideas.

What happens basically is this if you want to help and I say yes:

- With the plan, just put your own ideas in and then we can both see.

- You can write your own chapters for the story, run it through me.

- Sometimes, maybe have skype sessions so its easier to talk to each other and discuss (depends on time zone).

- All credit will go to the person that wrote the chapters and as such.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- **Wow… I haven't updated in ages, and I'm sorry about that . I'm finally on holidays so I've been able to write and my exams are over (for now D:). Just to let you guys know, I know I don't update frequently but I haven't given up on this story. I already have a plan so I know what I'm doing, I just need to extend it.

For those that are waiting for the "Young Cub" update, that may take a little longer. I've lost the plan for it and need to type up a new one (stupid USB….ahbdz kbt )

**Disclaimer-** Not me.

**Note- **Here, I just realised but Slughorn is still a professor when he should've actually retired. Sorry about that! ^.^ but yeah I'm not going to bother changing it, so Slughorn stays! :D

XxX

_**Chapter 4 **_

Hermione woke up, taking a huge gasp of air as she cried. _What did Fred mean? Last time I'll see him? No! That's... That's no possible... No, I have to see him! I love him! Not Riddle! He's my only..._ Hermione looked at the silver cuff she had and saw the word _'Dead'_ engraved on it. Now that she remembered Fred, the silver cuff worked again, it did what it wasn't intended to do, haunt her.

The curtains of her four-poster bedroom suddenly opened and Lily appeared.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she asked. "I heard you gasp,"

"It's nothing," Hermione said, trying to brush off Lily. "Just a nightmare,"

"You were talking in your dream; I thought nothing of it until you gasped. What is it?"

"Nothing, it really was just a nightmare."

"Okay," Lily replied, still looking sceptical. "Well get ready, we're going Hogsmeade in an hour,"

"Thanks Lily..." Hermione watched as Lily left before breathing a sigh of relief. _Note to self- Don't forget the silencing charms again, and last night will definitely not be the last I see of Fred, even in dreams._ Getting out of bed, she saw that it was only her and Lily left in the dormitory, she assumed that the rest of the girls were already in the Common Room or Great Hall for breakfast._ How long was I asleep?_

Hermione watched as Lily put on her shocks and shoes before waving a goodbye and telling her to meet her in the Great Hall. _Finally, I can have peace and quiet..._

XxX

Tom held his wand and twiddled it around his fingers. He was bored. His spies within Hogwarts hadn't yet reported any sightings of _DeAngelo_. He smiled at the thought of Hermione, knowing that she was finally here, and that this time, she wouldn't escape him. She belonged to him.

XxX

Hermione wrapped her jacket tightly around herself as the cold breeze flew through the open door. Lily, James, Sirius and Peter were all at Honeydukes , leaving her and Remus in the Three Broomsticks.

"Emma, do you want my spare jacket?" Remus asked, and waited for a reply, but none came. "Emma?"

At the sound of her 'name', Hermione reacted and looked at Remus, she still wasn't use to being called Emma, but she had chosen that name, and she had couldn't exactly tell them she'd been lying could she?

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that, I was distracted," Hermione replied.

"I was wondering, did you want to borrow my spare jacket?"

"Oh no, I'm alright, thanks for asking though. Remus... I need to ask you... I'm not trying to be mean but, could I be left alone for a bit?" This request caught Remus off guard and she stared at Hermione in shock.

"Wh-Wh-Why?"

"I just need time to myself for now. Go with James and the others, I'll see you back at Hogwarts,"

Remus was going to argue about her decision, but the look on Hermione's face made him change his mind quickly and leave, but not before leaving his spare jacket. "Just in case you get cold."

Hermione watched Remus as he left The Three Broomsticks, and sighed sadly. _I can't stay here long, I need to talk with Dumbledore later about Riddle... How many Horcruxes is it now? How many times will I have to kill you before you are finally gone?_

XxX

'_Knock knock'_

"Come in," Dumbledore said and looked up from his parchment. His eyes twinkled as he saw Hermione enter and close the door behind her. "Take a seat Miss Phelps, what can I help you with?"

Hermione nodded and remained standing, ignoring Dumbledore's glance which invited her to sit.

"What can I do?"

"Well… I want to kill Tom as soon as possible." Hermione answered bluntly. _I want him dead and I want him dead now. I will be with Fred._

Dumbledore didn't move. There was no expression on his face, no shocked movements. He knew Hermione would say it. "I'm here to help you. I'll do what I can to aid with this, what do you have in mind?"

"I haven't formulated a concrete plan yet, I just… I want to make sure that I have someone to help me in this," As she spoke, Hermione looked at the ground and her softened as she continued to speak.

At this Dumbledore stood up from his seat and walked towards the poor girl who had experienced more than she should have for someone of her age. "My dear, you have nothing to fear. The professors and I will do what we can to aid you,"

Hermione wrapped her arms around the old man and couldn't help it as a small smile etched upon her face.

_See Fred? I won't let the dream be the last time I see you. You're the one for me._

She was going to kill Tom.

XxX

Tom walked through the hallways passively, wand twirling around his fingers. As he passed, lanterns would ignite, signalling his presence. Opening the grand doors that stood in front of him, he continued on walking towards his 'throne' with his followers kneeling.

"So," he spoke as he sat. "Anyone seen my Lady?"

XxX

Hermione tried to remain upright on her chair as Slughorn drabbled on about Veritaserum and its effects. This was all information that she knew already, she couldn't bear to listen.

"Now I shall assign you all a partner," Slughorn continued to speak, finally attracting Hermione's attention. "Whoever you are partnered with will be your 'potion buddy'" Slughorn chuckled at this. "For the rest of your time here."

Hermione slumped back onto her desk waiting for her name to be called out.

"Severus and Emma,"

This caught Hermione's attention and she heard a groan. She looked around and guessed its source to be from Snape. _This… This is going to be fun._

When Slughorn had finished announcing the partners, he gave out the instructions on their project. Apparently they were to brew both Veritaserum and its antidote at the same time (both took roughly 28 days). Then they were to take the Veritaserum and were allowed to answer 3 questions each before taking the antidote.

_This is a problem…_ Hermione shook and started to worry. She wasn't worried about brewing and its difficulty. She could probably brew it without breaking a sweat. But what worried her was when it came to asking questions. The first standard question they asked to make it worked was… _What's your name... Fuck this is troublesome…_ She had to think of a way…

_Think…_

_Think…_

_THINK GODDAMMIT!_

_Smartest witch of your age? You bring disgrace to that title._

_Lightbulb! I'm an idiot for not thinking. Just simply sabotage or pretend to take it. Hmm… Well right now its probably harder to not take it and if they find out, they'll just question me further… I'll have to sabotage it._

They all gathered around their respective worktables with their partners, Snape clearly avoiding her as much as a partner could.

"Well lets get this started shall we?" Hermione stated, grabbing the first few ingredients needed for the Veritaserum. Before she was able to do anything though Snape quickly snatched the ingredients off her and shoved another set of ingredients into her hands instead. Looking down, she sighed. "These… These are the ingredients for the antidote. I had the ingredients for the Veritaserum ready!"

"And _thank you_ for giving them to it," Snape replied snidely.

"Bastard," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Mudblood," Snape muttered in return.

Hermione froze, gripping the bark of the oak tree she currently had in her hand, snapping it in half.

"Be careful!" Snape snapped, seemingly forgetting what he had said before.

"You be careful with what you say." Hermione whispered threateningly, her body, inching closer towards his with her wand pointing at him from under the table. Her face neared his ear as she whispered. "I. Can. Kill. You." Then as quick as lightning, she was back to her original position, cutting up the snapped oak branch into the required pieces before dropping them into the boiling pot of water. She then moved on to the Aconite samples, cutting them into cubes before dropping them into the pot and then stirring the solution. All through this, Snape stood and stared at her, smiling.


End file.
